Roundhouse
|last_aired = |music = Benny Hester }} Roundhouse was an American sketch comedy television series that aired on Nickelodeon from August 15, 1992 through January 27, 1996. Background Roundhouse debuted as a part of the original SNICK lineup on Nickelodeon on August 15, 1992. Buddy Sheffield, a former writer, and Rita Sheffield Hester created and produced the series. Recording artist Benny Hester was the music producer as well as co-producer of the series. They titled the show in reference to the roundhouses used by train companies to redirect railroad cars in any direction. This was in line with the show's theme song, in which the characters stated "we can go anywhere from here". In addition, the set for the show mirrored the interior of a roundhouse. Following the first season, cast member Dominic Lucero was diagnosed with Lymphoma. He left the show for treatment, returning for several episodes in the show's third season. One month before the show's final episode was taped, Lucero died on July 1, 1994, at the age of 26. At Lucero's request, his illness was never mentioned on television. The final show, however, was dedicated to his memory. Despite his absence, Dominic's name remained in the opening and closing credits throughout all four seasons of the show. Episode format Each episode revolved around the Anyfamily and their problems in daily life. At the end of the show, a cast member would say the line (in some various way) "Reprise the theme song and roll the credits," where the cast would sing the theme song a cappella followed by a dance while the credits roll. The half-hour show, taped in front of a visible live audience, was broken up into sketches, dance sequences, and musical performances by both cast members and the house band. All music used on the show was written specifically for Roundhouse. Crystal Lewis and Shawn Daywalt were the principal vocalists for most of the songs in the first season. After Lewis left the show to pursue her career in Christian Contemporary Music, she was replaced by Lisa Vale, who left the series after Season 2; and was replaced by Amy Ehrlich, Jennifer Cihi and Shawn Munoz. Natasha Pearce became the principal vocalist for Season 4, but Vale returned for the fourth season as well. Sets The first season was shot on Stage 19 at Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando, Florida. Remaining seasons were shot on Stage 4 at CBS Studio Center in Hollywood, California. Syndication YTV, in Canada, also aired the series during its initial run on Nickelodeon. After the show ceased production in 1994, Nickelodeon itself last aired Roundhouse as part of their 20th anniversary celebration marathon on June 26, 1999. The show was never reaired on The '90s Are All That, but eventually reaired on The Splat block on TeenNick on October 11, 2015, and has aired sporadically on that block since then. Video releases The show was never released by itself on VHS or DVD, but two episodes were included on the SNICK VHS tapes released by Sony Wonder in 1993. Nick Snicks Friendship contained "New Kid In Town", and Nick Snicks The Family contained "You Can't Fire Your Family". Cast Members , Holiday 1993.]] Regular Cast *Julene Renee *John Crane *Seymour Willis Green *Micki Duran *Natalie Nucci *David Sidoni *Mark David *Alfred Carr, Jr. *Shawn Daywalt *Ivan Dudynsky Additional Cast *Crystal Lewis (Season 1) *Lisa Vale (Seasons 2 and 4) *Dominic Lucero (Seasons 1 and 3) *Amy Ehrlich (Season 3) *Shawn Munoz (Season 3) *Jennifer Cihi (Season 3) *Bryan Anthony (Season 4) *David Nicoll (Season 4) *Natasha Pearce (Season 4) Roundhouse Band *Jack Kelly - drums *John Pena - bass *James Raymond - keyboards *Marty Walsh - guitar *Will MacGregor - bass (Season 3) *Abe Laboriel Jr. - drums (Season 4) *Kevin Jackson - trombone (Season 3, Episode 2) Episode guide Season 1 (1992) *New Kid in Town *You Can't Fire Your Family *Last One Picked *School Daze *First Date *Abusement Park *TV on Trial *Meat Market *The Clock Strikes Back *Conflict *Lifestyles *The School Play *What If? Season 2 (1993) *The Game of Popularity *Environment *Pets *Step Family Feud *In Trouble *Independence *Fears *Best Friends *And Baby Makes Three *Summertime Blues *Technobabble *The Economy Season 3 (1993-1994) *Happy Holidays *Women vs. Men *Gang Violence *Jealousy *Talent *Rock Stars *Greed *Prejudice *Generation Gap *Puberty *Privacy *Self-Esteem *The Joke's On You *Running Away *Lies Season 4 (1994-1996) *The Big Quake *Summer Camp *Change *Nobody's Perfect *Dropout *The History of Anyfamily - Part I *The History of Anyfamily - Part II *Justice *Superstitions *Stress and Success *Obsession *War & Peace *Endings Awards and nominations External links * * *Easychair Expressway - Fan Website Category:Shows Category:SNICK shows Category:Live-action shows Category:Cancelled shows Category:Comedy Category:1990s premieres